Jang Dong Woo
Perfil *'thumb|250px|Dongwoo.Nombre: '장동우 / Jang Dong Woo. *'Apodos: '''DinoWoo, Porori *'Profesión: Cantante, Rapero, Modelo, Compositor, Productor y MC. *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 173cm *'Peso: '''59Kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal: Sagitario *'''Signo zodiacal chino: Caballo *'Agencia:' Woollim Entertainment Programas de TV *2013: KBS 'Mamma mia' *2013: Weekly Idol *2013: "Hidden Singer" (Woohyun, Sungyeol) *2013: "Ask in a box" *2013: "TheBeatles Code 2" *2013: "1000 Song Challenge" ( Sungyeol y Woohyun) *2013: TrunQ Korea *2013: MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *2012: Infinite Ranking King *2012: Idol Wrestling *2012 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team 2" (Hoya - Dong Woo) *2012: Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *2012: Shinhwa broadcast *2012: Weekly Idol ( Especial Isla Jeju ) *2012:'' KBS Gag Concert'' *2012: MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship *2011: Birth of a Family *2011: Mnet "Secret t" *2011: Sesame Player 2 *2011: Weekly Idol *2011: KBS Gag Concert *2011: KBS "100 out of 100" (ep.25 - 28) (Sung Kyu, Woohyun, Hoya, L, SungJong) *2011:Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" *2011: Mnet "The Beatles Code" (Woohyun, Hoya, SungJong) *2011: Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" *2011: tvN "Comedy Big League" ( Sungyeol, L, SungJong) *2011: MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship *2011: KBS "Family Ties" *2010: Wowman *2010: Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" *2010: Mnet "Infinite! eres my oppa!" *2010: Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" *2010: KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" *2010: MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) *2010: MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) *2010: MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) *2010: MBC "Infinity Girls" Vídeos Musicales *Epik High - "Run" (Bailarín de apoyo) *Tasty - MAMAMA (2013) *Baby Soul - She's a flirt (2012) Anuncios *Samsung "GALAXY PLAYER"(video grupo)(teaster) *Elite Uniform (Con IU) (Ver video) Colaboraciones *''She's a Flirt'' - de Baby Soul y Yoo Jia *Tasty - MAMAMA (Letra) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop':' 'INFINITE **'Sub-unidad: 'INFINITE H *'Posición:' Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín *'Educación:' **Universidad Daekyung *'Familia: '''Padres, y 2 hermanas mayores (por 6 y 3 años). *'Hobbies: Patinaje (Con skate). *'''Especialidad: Beatboxing / Snowboarding / Patica (Instrumento musical). *'Modelo a seguir:' Su padre. *'Lema: '"Una cosa buena, es una cosa buena" *Le gusta mucho el Skinship *Su hermana solía ser una bailarina y el aprendió de ella, mayormente bailaba el estilo R&B. El empezó como bailarín, pero se aficcionó al canto, después de emocionarse con una actuación en vivo. *Antes de su debut, fue un maestro de baile. *Antes de unirse a Woollim, había audicionado para JYP Ent., pero no logró pasar la audición. *En su primera casa, compartia habitacion con L, y en la segunda la comparte con Sungyeol, L y su manager. *Es el único miembro del grupo con carnet de conducir, pero sus habilidades al volante dejan de desear. Los miembros del grupo no dejaron de gritarle muertos de miedo cuando condujo en 'You are my Oppa'. *Decidió tener un diario antes de su debut, y tuvo que enseñarlo a Sung Kyu, porque este lo presionó tanto diciendo que lo ayudaría a ser un mejor líder. *En el fanmeeting de Infinite, fué escogido el tercer mejor actor dentro del grupo, por el actor Kwak Jung Wook, quién fue el MC del evento y quién afirmo: "Dong Woo es mejor actor que Woo Hyun" *Compuso el rap de la canción Destiny junto a Hoya . Y también el rap de la canción Paradise *Escribio compuso y produjo la canción "MAMAMA de Tasty" junto a Hoya. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KProductor